Code Lyoko My Way
by GDitto
Summary: I have decided to not continue with this under pretenses of writing the book I hope to get published, As the Moon Rises a tale of what's to come. Please read the version over at fictionpress under the author GDitto. Thanks for taking an interest in this.
1. Destiny is a Crazed, Unpredictable Truth

Translated into modern-day English.

I was just a normal, twelve-year-old page training to, eventually, become a knight. "Come Grant, go help the kitchen boys prepare tonight's feast," said William. William was the knight that I was assigned to. I wanted to be perfect for him, so that I would be accepted as a knight one day.

"Did William ask you to help out again?" asked Gregory.

"Yes, he did. What do you two need me to help out with today?"

"You can go to the forest out back and hunt for pigeons," said Geoffrey. I grabbed my bow and arrows, and I went out to hunt. On the way out there, I met William.

"What are you doing, Page? Did I not _directly_ ask you to help out in the kitchens?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what?" He smacked me in the face, and my lip started bleeding. He saw me crying, and he said, "Real knights do _not_ cry. Now go to the kitchens, where you are _supposed _to be." He walked away, and I had no choice but to go back to the kitchens.

"What happened?" Gregory asked in pure shock.

"William smacked me," I responded.

"He did? That is awful!"

"So no pigeons," said Geoffrey.

"No, but I can be here and help you cook, instead. If William sees me anywhere else, then he will probably injure me even more."

"Then you better stay in here and cook," said Gregory.

"I will. All I want to do is please him...," I trailed off.

"After what he has done to you?"

"I still want to be a knight. I can not if I retaliate."

"You are really courageous."

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not, but that is beside the point. Now let us start cooking!"

The feast was prepared with great splendor, but William was obviously upset.

"No pigeons?" asked William. "What is a royal feast with no pigeons?"

"Sir?" Gregory questioned. "If I may, Grant went out to get the pigeons for the feast, but you stopped him in the corridor."

"SUCH IMPUDENCE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!" he screamed at Gregory.

"He is not being impudent, sir," I replied.

"You are to be banished from this kingdom immediately!"

"You are blowing this _way_ out of proportion. Calm down," commanded our noble king.

"Thank you, my lord," all three of us said.

"One...more...chance." William said, out of breath.

"Thank you, William." I bowed to him.

"GO!"

"Where, sir?"

"To get the pigeons!"

"Yes, sir." I grabbed my bow and arrows, and I went out to hunt. Hunting has always been relaxing to me. I took the six that I shot, and I boiled them into a delicious, pigeon stew.

When I arrived in the dining hall, there were no people except for three people. Gregory and Geoffrey were providing William his nineteenth course.

"YOU ARE LATE!"

"Sir, I did my best," I whined.

"Not good enough!" he replied in a sadistic voice that I had never heard before. He punched my face, and the stew spilled spilled all over the floor and me.

"Gasp!" gasped Gregory.

"OUT YOU GO!" he screamed at me. He beat me as hard as he could, and then he threw me out of the window, and I fell into the street to die. "Hm," he smirked. All of my bones were broken from the impact and the beating. I had also gotten third degree burns from the stew falling on me and me falling into it. On the bright side, there was glass embedded in all of my lower body from the glass container that the stew was in.

"All I wanted to do was to please..." All went blank, and one single tear fell down my right eye.

When I awoke, there was a maiden of unimaginable beauty standing over me. "Who a...are..." I was gargling the remainder of my blood.

"Don't talk. You need to rest," she said in a soothing voice that was more beautiful than a summer sunset, and as heartbreaking at the same time.

"Am I d...d...dead?" I disobeyed. I was lying down with my puffy, blackened eyes cracked open, and I was trying to open them fully.

"No, and you're not going to die, either. Just close your eyes, and brace yourself; this is an incomprehensible pain that no mortal has ever understood." She bit my broken, mangled neck. This was even more pain than when I fell out of the window. The pain was a fire, searing, blistering its way through my damaged, unintact veins. "Remember to go to the DTF, so that you can join." She patted my broken back with a hand colder than any ice, and more skillful than any goldsmith. That moment, I slipped into a coma's dark, inviting territory.

When I finally woke up several, several years later, the world was like nothing I had ever seen before! There were so many colors and textures that I couldn't even begin to describe. When I realized that I was in a camp, I started to really wonder what had happened all of those long years that I was knocked out.

"Where am I?" I asked in a deep, commanding voice that didn't sound like me. A creature of pure fiction from the deepest pits of a psycho's imagination was drinking from a mangled, gory, deceased body. Instead of freaking out, my throat was burning for some strange reason.

"Where are my manners? Here you go," he said in a voice that sounded no more mature than mine was years ago. He gave me the corpse, and I drank deeply from it. This was the undisputed, absolute best thing that I had ever tasted in my entire existence. "My name is Kris. I am a werepyre with no origins; we are in the New World. I stumbled upon your sleeping form in a forest in England, and I decided to bring you with me."

"Are there any other creatures, existences, or other unimaginable beings?"

"Only a dracowerepyre named Taylor."

I spent the next 300 years with them or so (I had already spent 50 unconscious years with them) drinking human blood from the nearby village. Some time later, I traveled across the continent to Forks, Washington, an area in the northern region of the New World. I ran across a vampire that told me I couldn't hunt people on his land. His name was Carlisle. I lived with him for around 100 years drinking animal blood. Then one day, I traveled over to Knoxville, Tennessee. I was hunting, when I was ambushed from behind.

"Hssssssss," I growled. When we got to the black, iron castle, I asked, "Where am I?"

"In the DTF Knoxville-Branch headquarters." A blurry flashback played in my head of a women (now I know a vampire) telling me to go here.

"Where is she?" I asked in my familiar, commanding tone.

"She's in here." I followed one of the guards to an ornately decorated room. When I stepped in there, she gave me a massive bear hug that could have easily killed a mortal.

"I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed. "I thought that you would never arrive here!"

"What do I need to do for your group?"

"It's your group, too now. First, you need to move into your room that we prepared. Then, you need to thirst on tree sap. I know it sounds weird, but it helps you train..."

After I switched to the diet, I felt more in tune with nature than I had ever felt before. Using my electro magnetic powers, I had acquired very, very limited control over the fabrics of space and time. When I changed my form for the first time, I realized that I could talk in peoples' minds, telepathy, in any, and all of my infinite forms.

"You're ready," she said many decades later.

"For what?" I questioned.

"To go on missions!" She was very excited for me.

"Where?"

"We've already arranged everything, so you just need to go there and enjoy yourself." After spending 200 years with them, I was leaving. Heartbreak does not feel good, especially when you're leaving your true home, possibly forever.

"Okay."


	2. XANA Awakens Part 1

I was moving. I had lived in Knoxville all of my life, and now I was moving to France. I had packed up everything that I was taking with me, and I boarded the plane. _Act normal_, I thought to myself. I was going to Kadic Academy for Junior High. I was 12, but I could pass for an eight grader.

The ride was so dull, boring, and uneventful that I wished I had slept through it. Then, the plane touched down in Greenland. _Too cold for me_. In 30 minutes, I started to board the plane traveling to Sceaux. When I boarded this ride, some peppy flight attendant showed me to my seat – first class of course. "Do you want some peanuts?"

"No, thanks," I replied.

"But everybody likes peanuts!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"FINE!" She gave me a bag, and I ripped it open. When she turned her back, I flicked a peanut at the wall to the left of me. It rebounded and ricocheted several times until it hit the tip of her nose.

"Ow! I just had a nose job!" I laughed internally. After the peppy teen whined and complained for several long hours, the plane finally landed.

At the airport, they had arranged for a limo to take me halfway to Kadic.

I walked the last couple of miles to the campus so as to not be too conspicuous. I walked into the administrative office, where Mr. Delmas greeted me warmly.

"Will you be okay with your, er... diet?" he asked.

"There _is_ a forest on campus and the machine _is_ full, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I think I can manage."

"Okay then. Your roommate is Jeremie Belpois."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Thanks for helping me. Goodbye."

"Bye." I left his office, and I started looking for this kid named Jeremie. After a while, I ran into this girl.

"Hi, I'm Sissi, the prettiest girl in school," she told me.

"As if," I replied. She shoved me into the mud. I just let her because I need to be perceived as normal.

"Of course I am. Now you've made an enemy that you don't want." _Calm down Grant; we don't want an accident._

"Sissi, you shouldn't bully new people." He turned to me. "Hi, my name is Ulrich. Sorry about Sissi, she's a brat."

"You don't mean that Ulrich dear!"

"Whose your roommate, new kid?" he asked.

"Jeremie Belpois."

"Oh!"

"What?"

"He's in the infirmary."

"Why?"

"Because the drink machine zapped him." My throat started burning.

"I'm thirsty. Where is the machine?" He pointed northward.

"Just be careful," he said.

"I'll try." I ambled off to the machine. When I got there, I punched in an extremely complex code, and out popped my special drink. Warm and cold at the same time; my throat stopped burning immediately after I finished it. Then I asked a girl dressed in all black where the infirmary was.

"Over there," she pointed. "Oh! I'm late for my Pencak Silat!" She hurried off towards the gym. I, on the other hand, went to the infirmary.

"May I see Jeremie?" I asked the nurse.

"Sure." She led me into his room.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Your new... roommate," I replied dramatically.

"I was just heading to the dorms. I'll show you where our room is." We headed over to the dorms. "Have you been carrying those bags all day?"

"Only since about 5."

"And you're not tired? It is 7"

"Not really," I told him.

"Let's get you unpacked then."

"Okay." I unpacked my Mac stuff, my clothes, my iPhone, my Droid, my iPod, my iPad, and my sheets.

"Wow, you have everything!" _Except for friends._

"And I have all of the programs and software."

"Cool." Jeremie turned to his computer. I snapped.

"How did you get your computer gear to float?"

"That's my secret." Jeremie started typing on his computer.

"Hmm, what's going on?" A weird symbol appeared on his screen. "I've seen that logo before," he said. His robots were attacking and shocking him.

"Ah...ah...ahh, ahhh!" _I can't stop them._ Ulrich burst down the door. He attacked the robots and he said, "Your little friends are kinda aggressive. Maybe you should check their settings."

"It wasn't their programming," I said.

"How do you know?" asked Jeremie.

"Do you mind explaining?" asked Ulrich.

"Let Jeremie tell you."

"No, forget it," said Jeremie.

"We can help," I said.

"What if you suddenly get attacked by a hair dryer and I'm not around?" Ulrich asked Jeremie.

"Ha, very funny," said Jeremie.

"I'm not leaving this room until I know what's up," Ulrich replied stubbornly. He plopped down in Jeremie's computer chair, and he crossed his arms.

"Okay, what have I got to lose? I'm already in over my head, so I might as well tell ya. This is so crazy." Jeremie goes over and closes the door. "First, tell me if you can keep a secret."

We snuck over to the gym, where Jeremie showed us a hidden passageway. We walked through it into the sewers. After that, we climbed up out of the sewers onto a bridge.

"That tunnel in the gym is a great way to beat curfew," said Ulrich.

"Yeah."

And there's another one on campus as well." We walked over to where there were ropes hanging down. Jeremie hopped and slid down one. Ulrich, however, was reluctant. "What's the matter? Scared of heights?"

"Uh...no," he replied. He slid down with his eyes closes. "Grant, are you coming?"

"Yeah, uhh, just continue. I'm right behind you." I took a running start and did a quadruple back flip off of the platform. I landed silently on the ground behind them, and we got into an elevator.

"I started up a supercomputer."

"Those are fun to mess around with," I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing." The elevator opened up into a room filled with tons of wires.

"Okay, so that's the mega computer you started up?"

"Super computer," I replied.

"While I was examining it, I found out that it runs a virtual universe called Lyoko."

"Do you know what, Belpois? This morning's electric shock fried your brain. This thing is just the control center of the factory, that's all." Jeremie starts typing. An elf with pink hair appears on the screen.

"Oh yeah, and what would you call this, huh? A program for spray painting doors?"

"Hello, Jeremie," she said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"That's Maya, a form of artificial intelligence that lives on Lyoko. I don't know what she's there for yet."

"Don't mess with me. You programmed her, right?" asked Ulrich.

"He didn't," I said.

"That's right," said Maya. "I woke up when Jeremie restarted the super computer. I don't know who I am. My memory has been erased."

"Amnesia," I whispered.

"Maya has to hide in some kind of a tower. As soon as she leaves, she gets attacked by monsters. You gotta believe me! This is an incredible discovery!"

"What if...what if it's just some sort of giant video game?" asked Ulrich.

"Then it's a very dangerous game," I said.

"My robots are trained to go fetch a ball. And they just tried to kill me, don't forget; you just saw them. What's more, the moment they attacked, a kind of logo appeared on my computer screen, the same one that the monsters had on Lyoko.

"Fun," I said.

"Do you mean that, that the virtual... thing that attacked Maya..." Ulrich began.

"...Also wants to kill you. That's what it looks like," I finished.

"Do you know what? If that's true, Belpois, if it's that dangerous, I think that you should shut it down and call the police."

"Okay. But first I want to help Maya to understand what she'd doing on Lyoko."

"Say what?"

"He wants to materialize Maya onto earth."

"How can you...," Ulrich began.

"You'll see, Stern." We walked downwards.

"What's all this?" asked Ulrich.

"Scanners for materializing Maya," I said.

"I thought I'd found the right program," said Jeremie. "But I dug up one that allows people to be scanned and sent to Lyoko." Jeremie stepped inside a scanner.

"The super computer analyzes your molecular structure through these cabins and then breaks down your atoms before digitalizing them and recreating a digital incarnation in the virtual world."

"How did you know that?" asked Jeremie.

"Let's just say that I am gifted with electronics, and leave it at that."

"In English," Ulrich requested.

"You go inside the cabin, and you're teleported to the virtual world," Jeremie replied.

"Jeremie, these things don't exist yet. There's no way."

"It's very possible," I said.

"But virtualization is straight out of science fiction."

"Why don't we try it out? That way you can see for yourself. But we're gonna need a guinea pig," suggested Jeremie.

"Guinea pig? No problem."

We waited about fifteen minutes, and he came back with a dog. I could sense Sissi and a guy upstairs. The humans were climbing down. "Everything is cool, Jeremie. The mutt is in the scanner."

"Okay, let's see how this goes. This isn't going to be a piece of cake." They dropped into the scanner room. "Right. We're all set. I'm starting up the procedure." Transfer guinea pig. Scanner guinea pig. Wuh...uh? That's a weird looking dog."

"That's a human."

"Odd Della Robia."

"I don't know how to stop the procedure!"

Sissi screamed, "Help!" Ulrich climbed down.

"Odd Della Robia?"

"Who's calling me?"

"It's me, Jeremie Belpois."

"Is this a joke or something?"

"Uhhh..."

"No," I said in a loud, carrying voice.

"Ulrich it's okay. Off is safe and sound on Lyoko."

"Am I...in a video game? It looks like the set for Babylon Ninja Fighters 3."

"Actually...I'm not sure."

"It's a virtual world," I said.

"Cool. Wa oh. That's a lot less cool. There are these giant cockroaches attacking, is that normal?"

"Yeah," said Jeremie.

"Oh. Nothing to worry about, then."

"That's not what he meant."

"You gotta get out of there! Ulrich, Della Robia's in danger, and I need time to devirtualize him. I don't know what to do!"

"He needs help. Do you think you can send us to Lyoko?"

"I can always try."

"Send us where, Ulrich?" asked Sissi.

"To a virtual world where weird monsters want to massacre you. You wanted to go out with me—now's your chance."

"No thanks. I'm into real worlds, not the other kind. Plus, I couldn't possibly miss cheer leading practice tomorrow morning." While she was talking, I jumped down to the scanner room.

"Don't forget me," I said.

"See you, chicken." I got into the second scanner.

"Jeremie, we're ready to go."

"I'm starting the procedure." The doors shut. "Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Grant. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Grant. Virtualization."

We appeared in a strange-looking forest. I landed straight on my feet, while Ulrich fell. Ulrich was a samurai, Odd was a giant purple cat, and I was a …

"Where's my makeup?"

"You wear makeup?" asked Odd.

"Why are you so pale?" asked Ulrich.

"That's because..."

"He must have always wanted to be a vampire," said Jeremie.

"Uhh...that's right!" I said.

"Oh," they said. _Phew._ Ulrich pulled out his sword.

"Wow! This sword rocks!"

"Hey, that's not fair! Why does he get to be a samurai? That's so much cooler!"

"I don't know why. Maybe the computer just reads into your subconscious desires, and projects them onto your digital incarnation," said Jeremie.

"I don't dream about giant purple cats! What's more, I'd rather have a weapon like Ulrich's! Not these great big useless paws!" He accidentally squeezed one of them, and an arrow shot out of it.

"Hey, watch out!" yelled Ulrich.

"Hmm. These arrows are pretty cool. I take back what I said."

"Try to hook up with Maya in her tower. Hold on. I'll give you the coordinates."

"Who's this Maya?" Odd asked as we were walking.

"A virtual girl who lives on Lyoko," I explained.

"Oh, you mean there are babes here too? Great!"

"Yes, but I get the impression that Belpois has flipped over her," said Ulrich.

"For a virtual chick? Is he nuts?"

"Kind of," I said.

"Jeremie, are you going to give us those coordinates?" asked Ulrich.

"Look there's..." Odd started.

"...A tower," I finished. I pointed over to it.

"Is there a door?" Odd asked.

"Just walk straight into it," I said. They both stepped through the tower. I walked in, and I saw that they had fallen over the edge. They were about to fall, so I unhooked Odd's hands from the side of the platform.

"Hey!" they both shouted at me as they fell. I jumped down after them. We popped out of a tower in what looked like Antarctica. _Wait! This isn't cold, but it looks like it should be absolute zero._

"Okay, right... Where are we?" asked Odd. "Where did the forest go?"

"How should I know?" Ulrich responded crossly.

"The tower over there is red," I said.

"Those creatures are kinda weird," said Odd. Three blocks on creepy spider legs were coming towards us. The middle one spun around, and one of its four "eye" started glowing red.

"Avoid the lasers!" I said as the blocks started shooting at us. They surrounded us, and Ulrich deflected the lasers with his sword. One spun around, and its "eye" glowed blue.

"Ice!" I shouted. We all dove out of the way. Ulrich jumped on top of one, and he hit his sword against the top of it to no avail. Then he jumped off.

"So how do you kill these things?" asked Ulrich.

"I wish I knew. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how many life points we have?" asked Odd. He got shot, and he faded out into white lines and then vanished. Ulrich took a leap, and stabbed one in the eye.

"Yes!" He got hit and erupted the same way. Then I got hit with the ice beam and froze to death.

We all call came out of the scanners in one piece.

"At least we're alive," said Ulrich.

"If you say so. I'm about to throw up!" said Odd.

"It's time that you know...," I began.

"Help us!" screamed Sissi. We ran up to help her. She was crying, and Jeremie was bound up in wires.

"Ulrich!"

"Hang in there Jeremie!" shouted Ulrich. He took some metal, and he tried to cut the wires. "Aaaaaahh!" he screamed.

"Wires off," I whispered after they shocked Ulrich. Odd sliced through the wires a split-second after I said that.

"It works a second time. I told you by the end of the day, you couldn't do without me!"

"Wires down," I whispered. The wires sunk back into the ground as Jeremie was moaning. Sissi stopped crying, and she walked over towards us. We all crowded around the computer with Jeremie in the chair.

"Maya? Are you there?"

"Yes. Is everything okay on your side?"

"Well...we're a little shaken up, but it could have been worse."


	3. XANA Awakens Part 2

_What am I going to do? Jeremie and Maya know that I didn't sleep last night, and I need to cover myself with makeup again._

I told Jeremie that I was going to shower. Truthfully, I went to the park. I put the makeup on, and I looked normal again. Since I had to _act_ normal, I went to breakfast. There, Ulrich, Odd, and Sissi were sitting together at one of the cafeteria tables, with Odd eating everything but the table. "Ulrich, Odd, I need to tell you something."

"What about me?" asked Sissi.

"You shoved me in mud the first time we met, remember? You're not trustworthy."

"Grr," she said.

"Hsss," I growled involuntarily.

"What was..."

"NOW!" We walked over to the park.

"What is it, Grant?" asked Ulrich.

"Well let's just say...I was born on November 26, 1288."

"Wha...," began Ulrich.

"So _that's_ why you wear makeup!"

"Besides the fact that I'm a... Do you trust me?"

"Yes," they both said.

"I'm a vampire."

"No you're not; give us proof," said Odd.

"Odd, get over here," I said. I put a blue electric current through his veins.

"Anyone can do that," responded Ulrich. "We want real proof.

"Watch closely." I ran around the forest at about 300mph, a heavy jog. Then, I uprooted a tree, and hung it in the air. I made time slow down for three seconds. Next, I made rain fall upside down. I also showed them my fangs.

"You really are a vampire," said Ulrich.

"Don't eat me!" screamed Odd.

"So stereotypical. Don't worry, though. I haven't eaten people since before the 1700s; my green eyes are proof of that. They would be red if I ate people, golden if I ate animals, which I did until the 1900s, but I chose choice C: trees. Also, I only need to drink about every 2 days. When I don't, my eyes turn to charcoal black."

"Let's go get Sissi," said Ulrich.

"Tree down." The tree almost hit Odd.

"Ahhh! Watch where you aim it, Grant!" We walked back to the cafeteria, and we saw Sissi with Jeremie. We all crowded around.

"You want us to go back to Lyoko to get Maya in a red tower?" asked Ulrich.

"Like I said, I'm sure that's the only way to bring Maya into the real world. Pretty wild, huh?"

"Pretty dangerous, you mean. We could have all been wiped out for good last night."

"Odd's right. We're better off shutting down the super computer. Too bad for Maya, but still it's not like she's human."

"But she's still a sort of intelligent being. She's got emotions like we do."

"See, I told you. He's madly in love with a computer program," said Ulrich.

"Come on; I had more fun there than I do in real life," I said. I caught Odd, and then Ulrich's eyes, and we all started laughing.

"What?" asked Sissi.

"Come on guys, be cool. I'm only asking you to go there one last time."

"We can't even make it past the monsters. We'll probably get ourselves blown away in a heartbeat," Odd told us.

"If only there were four of us, but Sissi's too scared," said Ulrich.

" What? No I'm not! I really do want to help you guys on Lyoko, but when cheer-leading practice is over."

"Thanks Sissi. So here's the scoop: as soon as Maya is materialized into the real world, I give you my word that I'll shut down the super computer. Meanwhile, we gotta keep this a secret."

"Promise," said Ulrich.

"I swear," we said.

"Ditto," Sissi said a little late. "I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko! 

"Me, too. With some luck, I won't be the dumbest looking one in the group," said Odd. Ulrich started to leave.

"Ulrich, where are you going? Aren't you coming to see my cheer-leading routine?"

"No, I've got something important to take care of."

"Hmph." He walked over to the gym.

Later that day, I was in the library with Jeremie and Odd.

"Ah ha! Bingo! A couple of days ago, I dug up a new program for the super computer called 'Return to the Past,' an...and I just figured out how to activate it!"

"That's great Einstein, but could you help me with my electro chemistry report?" asked Odd.

"Hey Odd. Are you planning on calling me Einstein forever?"

"So, why not? Now what about my report?"

"Say, 'Electro chemistry is a science that deals with the relationship...'," I began.

"...'Of electricity and chemistry. Then, you say that electro chemistry involves opposing polar systems composed'..."

"...'At its two extremes of electrically conductive material'," I finished.

"What? So all I have to do is say that?"

"You gotta give examples," we both said.

"So, Sissy. Jim says she was taken to the infirmary," said someone.

"What did she do? Pull a muscle in her brain trying to add 2 + 2?" asked another male student.

"No. She got electrocuted." We all rushed over to the infirmary. Principal Delmas rushed in, too.

"You're the one that brought Elizabeth here. What happened?"

"She was in her room, and she was attacked by this electricity monster that jumped from a coat hanger."

"Would you be serious, Poliakoff? You're the one whose going to get a shock in a moment!"

We rushed over to the park where another entrance to the sewers was. Ulrich called Jeremie's cell phone. I put us on a conference call.

"Jeremie?"

"Ulrich? I really need you. Sissi just got electrocuted by some sort of giant..."

"...Electric thing?"

"Huh? Yeah! How did you know?"

"That same thing attacked me in the gymnasium. It's getting more and more dangerous. You and your super computer!"

"All the more reason to get Maya here on earth," I said.

"We need to get to Lyoko and bring her to the red tower," said Jeremie. "If at worst, we can shut the super computer down tonight. We'll meet you in the sewers."

"We'll meet you in the sewers." Odd opened up the man hole, and we call crawled in, with me just jumping. "How did you?" asked Jeremie.

"He's a vampire," said Odd.

"No, he's …."

"There's no time to explain," I growled as I transformed into a cheetah.

"I didn't know you could do that!" said Odd. _Metamorphosis and shape-shifting. Get on my back._

"Who said that?" asked Jeremie. _I did. I can talk inside your head when I want to._

"Cool," said Odd. They got on my back, and we raced through the sewers. Before we met up with Ulrich, I changed back.

"Who's your friend?" I asked Ulrich.

"This is Yumi. She was there when I was attacked, and she knows how to fight, so..."

"Okay, okay; later. Right now we have to get to the factory. Let's go!" We all ran to the factory, while I dashed ahead about 250mph. I was waiting at the elevator for everybody else. We took the elevator down, and we arrived in the super computer room.

"So who's this Maya?" asked Yumi.

"You're going to be meeting her in just a minute. Go straight to the scanner room, and get ready for the big plunge."

"Big plunge? But I don't have a bathing suit."

"Relax. You won't be needing one," said Odd.

Jeremie put on his headset. "Maya, can you hear me?... Maya?... Why did you leave the tower before we got there? Are you crazy?... Okay, I'm sending you backup. For now, just try and hide somewhere."

"This story of yours is pure science fiction," said Yumi.

"If vampires are real, then this is real," I told her.

"What?"

"I'm a vampire," I said. We went down to the scanner room and into the scanners.

"I believe you," she said.

"You guys ready? I'm starting up the procedure."

"Don't tell me you're scared," said Ulrich.

"Wait! I'm coming, too," she said.

"Jeremie, run the program for me, too."

"But there are only three scanners."

"I don't need one."

"Okay," said Jeremie.

"Wires, scan. Wires, transfer. Virtualization" I appeared on the ice sector of Lyoko.

"Wow, that Japanese outfit is pretty sharp." Yumi checks herself out.

"It's not fair! I'm the only one that looks like a nitwit on Lyoko!" Odd exclaimed.

"Umm... Mind telling me where we are?" asked Yumi.

"In a virtual world," I replied.

"Move it! Maya needs you, she's in danger," resonated Jeremie's voice.

"Okay! Here we go!" yelled Odd. We all ran off to where Maya was located. When we got there, Ulrich sliced through one of a Blok's many eyes.

"Are you Maya? I'm Odd."

"I'm Grant."

"I have to admit, you're a real cutie, jinx the taste." Ulrich jumped over to us.

"No time for flirting, Odd, we've got work to do."

"Hey, I don't have a weapon," declared Yumi. She looked around and pulled out a Japanese fan.

"Try throwing it. You never know," said Odd.

"Hija!" She threw the fan, and it sliced through two Bloks.

"Not bad," said Ulrich.

"Wow, I think I'll keep it."

"Now, bring Maya into the red tower so that I can materialize her."

"Jeremie, may I tap into the super computer?"

"Sure."

"Hsssss," I growled I could see from the security cameras in the factory, and I could then see, that I lost 10 LP to use this ability.

"Jeremie?"

"What?"

"Did you see the orb?"

"Yes. I think Grant's found you an example for your report," he told Odd.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"A nice little electric monster. Where are you guys?"

"We're coming up to the tower," Ulrich replied.

"Hurry up! Things are about to start jumping over here. Watch it guys! There are monsters stationed at the tower!" We ran up to the tower, and we were approached by two giant crabs.

"Great, crabs; who's got the tartar sauce?" Odd asked in general. They started walking towards us, and we ran away. Odd tried to shoot one, while the other one ambushed Ulrich.

"Maya, come with me," I said. I stuck my left hand up in the air, and I growled. An electro magnetic force field appeared around us. I lost 20 LP, and I was losing more from being exposed to this cold.

"Jeremie? Odd just got divirtualized," said Maya. Yumi boosted Ulrich up, and he jumped onto a crab. He stabbed the symbol and hopped off.

"Bull's eye!" he exclaimed. Yumi then got shot in the leg. "Yumi!" He tried to jump on top of the other, but the crab grabbed him and tossed him aside.

"Ah, uh. Maya! Get back to the red tower!" Jeremy commanded. He got divirtualized. Holding up the barrier for this long, and being in ice, I faded out, too.

"Adios." I appeared back in the scanner room, and I smelt Sissi, Mr. Delmas, and Jim. Ulrich and I climbed up the stairs with him leading.

"What's going on in here," asked Mr. Delmas. "What were those flashes?"

"Sissi?" asked Ulrich. Yumi and Odd were right behind us, now.

"Ulrich!" She ran over to him.

"You swore to us you wouldn't tell."

"Uh? I came here to save you, Ulrich! And what's this Chinese girl doing here?"

"I AM **JAPANESE**!"

"What about Maya? Is she here?" asked Jeremie.

"No, Jeremie," I said.

"Alright Belpois, that's enough. I'm ordering you to shut this thing down. Then you can tell me _exactly _what this is all about."

"I think that we should alert the authorities right away," said Jim.

"Me too, Jim. It's much too dangerous," said Sissi.

"You're nothing but a rotten traitor," said Ulrich.

"No more than you are, Ulrich darling.

"Let's go, Belpois. Kill this thing immediately."

"No," I said. Jeremie started typing on the computer.

"What do you think you're doing," asked Jim. I blasted him out of the way with an electric shock as he approached us.

" A new program. With luck, it'll work."

"What program?" asked Ulrich.

"Return to the Past, now!" A white light came from the super computer, and it engulfed everything.

We were at the drink machine.

"What happened? Why are we here?" asked Ulrich.

"Einstein, you're a genius! Your return to the past actually worked!" exclaimed Odd.

"What's that? What are you talking about?"

"You haven't forgotten about the super computer, or Lyoko, or my giant purple cat costume?"

"You know all about Lyoko? But how come?"

"That's weird. It looks like the return in time didn't quite work on him," said Yumi.

"Come on. We're going to fill you in," said Ulrich. A portal opened up in the air, and a letter dropped out.

Dear Mr. Grant,

We are pleased to inform you that you have lasted longer than most new members on their first missions. You have earned this.

Signed,

The DTF

A solid gold sword with a handle made of red diamond dropped out of the portal.

"Cool," I said.

"Let's go to fix Jeremie's memory."

We went up to my room.

"But why would I not remember anything?"

"You didn't go to Lyoko," I said.

"Well tomorrow, I'm going to the factory first thing and scan myself."

"No, Jeremie. We have to shut down the super computer, and you know it," said Maya.

"But Maya."

"Aelita. When I went into the tower, I remembered my name."

"That's even better than Maya!" exclaimed Jeremie. "What about bringing you in? I promised. Just give me one more night to work it out. I'll find a way."

"Okay," said Ulrich.

"Thanks guys."

"We'll meet up in the computer lab tomorrow morning to see how you're doing," said Ulrich. They left.

Tomorrow morning, we met in the computer lab.

"Didja find anything?" asked Odd.

"XANA."

"XANA is...?" I started.

"A super dangerous virus which can activate towers on Lyoko to gain access to your world," said Aelita.

"So the red tower, the electricity monster, the weird symbol, the monsters on Lyoko, that was all XANA?"

"Yes, only Aelita can counter it by deactivating the tower it uses for attacks in the real world."

"That's great. What about materializing Aelita?" asked Odd.

"I could do it, but I need some time. It's dangerous. XANA could attack at any moment."

"We should just shut it down," said Aelita.

"Listen. Now that we know how to neutralize XANA, we just have to get Aelita to the activated tower," said Ulrich.

"We can find a way to counter the attacks, while Einstein figures out how to bring Aelita to earth, right?" asked Odd.

"It's risky, but I think we should. We are Lyoko Warriors, aren't we?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah," we all shouted.

"You really think you can," asked Aelita.

"They don't call me Einstein for nothing. Just give me a few weeks. Let's not forget about our pact."

"Don't worry! We all know how to keep a secret," said Yumi.


	4. My Lyoko Powers

**My Lyoko Powers**

ID Card: Shows a pair of white fangs

100 Life Points

Weapons

Fangs (absorbs remaining LP from target)

Sword

Powers

Electro-Magnetism (depends)

Metamorphosis (50 LP)

Control (season 4)

Flight (season 4)

Look

Hair changes to gold instead of strawberry blonde

Same haircut (season 1-3)

Longer, curlier hair (season 4)

Skin looks pale (season 1-3)

Skin looks tan (season 4)

In a black long-sleeve muscle shirt with black jeans (seasons 1-3)

In a red muscle shirt, black hoodie, golden shorts, and gold fingerless gloves; retractable skeletal demon wings (season 4)

**TIMELINE**

1288) Born

1300) Story Takes Place

1300-1350) Comatose

1350-1400) Comatose with Kris

1400-1700) With Kris, Drinking Human Blood

1700-1800) With Carlisle, Drinking Human Blood

1800-2000) With DTF


	5. Charcter Info

Character Info:

NAME: Grant

SPECIES: Vampire

EYE COLOR: Leaf Green

HAIR COLOR: Strawberry Blonde

SKIN TONE: Pale

HEIGHT: 5'2"

WEIGT: 95lbs

AGE: 12(physically);714/715 (mentally)

SPECIAL POWERS: Time and space manipulation, metamorphosis, shape-shifting, super speed, super strength, immortality, and enhanced charisma.

NAME: Kris

SPECIES: Werepyre, currently wolf shape-shifting

EYE COLOR: Red

HAIR COLOR: Russet

SKIN TONE: Tan

HEIGHT: 6'7"

WEIGHT: 279lbs

AGE: 1,042

SPECIAL POWERS: Super speed, super strength, immortality, and emotion control.

NAME: Lady Sarah

SPECIES: Archaevampire

EYE COLOR: Pale Green

HAIR COLOR: Black

SKIN TONE: Paper White

HEIGHT: 5'7"

WEIGHT: 119lbs

AGE: 4,972

SPECIAL POWERS: Extreme speed, extreme strength, immortality, mind control, and mega enhanced charisma.


	6. Teddygozilla

Sorry for not updating in forever, but I'm in tons of honors classes at school... plus my laptop charger keeps breaking... Thanks to Aelita Stones1 and Toshiba Sanders for reviewing :)

It takes me about 2 hours to write the story, several hours to revise, and many hours to type, so ill try to get 1-2 episodes out a week.

I was extremely bored today, doing absolutely nothing of interest. I was in the park, and I was messing around with my sword. Then, a portal opened up, and a letter dropped out.

Dear Mr. Grant,

We are sending you backup for an undetermined amount of time. He will assist you periodically. Meet him in five minutes in the administrative office.

Signed,

The DTF

I walked over to the office, and I heard him talking to Mr. Delmas.

"Your roommates will be Jeremie Belpois and Grant."

"Yes, sir." he said. When he came out of there, we walked over to the doorms.

"What's your name?"

"Kris." I embraced him.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Then I whispered, "Are you still a werepyre?"

"No," he whispered. "When I switched to the diet, I lost my vampire half. Now, I can transform into a wolf at will."

"That's great! I'll show you to our room."

"Thanks." We walked in, and Jeremie closed his laptop computer.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Kris," I replied.

"How do you know him, and why is he here?"

"I was in his coven years and years ago, and he's been sent as temporary backup."

"_What_ is he?"

"A nonviolent werewolf."

"Where's he sleeping?"

"I sleep in my wolf form," said Kris.

"On the floor," I added. "He's already had mission briefing. He'll show up occasionally to help us."

"Okay, let's go down to help out for prom.

We all went down to the gym. We started to move around boxes.

"Guys?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I'd like you to meet my old coven leader?"

"What's that? Who's he?" asked Odd.

"Kris," he said. They all shook hands. "There's one thing about me that you need to know."

"What," asked Odd.

"I'm a werewolf," he said.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Odd, rhetorically.

After that, we just sand around in our dorms. When we heard that Sissi got scared, we joined the mob of students clamoring to see her.

"Move along; back to your dorms," said Mr. Delmas. "Everything is just fine."

"Looks like we've got ourselves a super scoop," Milly told Tamiya.

"Whaddya say we take a look and make sure that our old friend XANA isn't behind this," Odd suggested.

"Hmm," said Yumi.

Outside Sissi's room:

"Whaddya think?" asked Ulrich.

"I simple short circuit," I replied.

"Too many appliances plugged in at the same time," said Jeremie.

"Yeah the high fine, lights, lady shaver, curling iron all plugged in together; what do you expect to happen?" asked Yumi.

"Not to mention the brain stimulator," Odd giggled. "Although she probably figured out how to use it."

"Hmmm," said Jeremie as he looked in her room.

All of us, except for Odd, were helping out in the gym again.

"What happened to Sissi, it was... it was kind of weird, don't you think?" asked Jeremie.

"A short circuit; a simple short circuit... what else could it be?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm not entirely sure," I said.

"It could be several things," said Kris.

"You know what I mean," Jeremie responded.

"Anyways, let's play it _real _cool. Walls have ears," Yumi suggested. "You know? Well, I've got to go and get ready for the prom tonight. Sometimes, being a day student can be a real drag."

"Don't complain. No one wakes you at 6 a.m., you have hot water, and you don't have to sleep next to smelly Odd." Jeremie waved goodbye to Yumi.

"See ya later," Yumi told us as she left.

"XANA in a teddy bear?" asked a surprised Ulrich.

"Yah, I'm pretty sure," Odd replied.

"He's always there when you least expect it," Jeremie and I said in unison.

"Okay, now. Who goes, and who stays?" asked Odd.

"We can't have a solo mission. It's too dangerous without Yumi. If you go alone, you never know what you might find over there."

"I volunteer!" Odd exclaimed as he raised his hand.

"There are three people that can go to Lyoko," said Kris.

"Sorry, I just draw a blank with you two sometimes...; it must be because you're immortals or something."

"Have you got any better ideas? There have been _two _accidents. We can't leave the school unguarded; and even going back in time, if there's an accident... it's all over."

"Odd has a good point," said Kris with his logical standpoint. Kris doesn't let emotions get in the way of a clear, logical decision.

"You go, then I'll stay," said Ulrich. "If I find any clues, I'll pass them on to you. Go on."

"Mmhm," mumbled Jeremie.

We traveled to the factory by the passage in the gym. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich had left skateboard out for themselves, while Jeremie used a scooter. I turned into a puma for this excursion, while Kris went all wolf. Odd and I traveled down to the scanner room via the elevator, while Jeremie and Kris got out at the super computer room.

"Wires transfer, wires scan."

"Password?" asked the system. I set this up so that only I could access the program.

"Elegance."

"Virtualization." Odd and I appeared in the desert sector of Lyoko. Aelita waved at us.

"Do you see that?" she asked. "The tower that XANA activated can't be too far away."

"Well, uh... not down there anyways," Odd told us.

"Maybe on the neighboring plateaus," I suggested.

"Too late! Here comes the reception committee," Odd joked. Four Kankrelats came dashing towards us.

"Uh!" they gasped.

"Take good care of Aelita," Jeremie commanded. The Kankrelats opened fired at us. "What's going on?" asked Jeremie.

"Trydan!" I shouted. Electricity shot out of my hand, and it killed the Kankrelat that Odd had just missed. Aelita ran for cover.

"Laser Arrows!" Odd exclaimed.

"You both are down to 70 life points," Jeremie said. I ran with Aelita while Odd fended off the cockroach-like monsters.

"Guys, I'm afraid we haven't any other choice." We ran down the slightly steep slope, while the monsters chased us, and tried to shoot us.

"Odd, only 50 life points left!"

"Got it! Laser Arrow!" He shot two of them. The last one stumbled and fell of the slope, and it pulled Aelita with it. "Ahhh!" Odd jumped off, managed to trip me, and he caught Aelita, slowing her descent. Aelita caught me as I fell; Odd dug is claws into the wall to stop our descent. "Uh, woo," he exhaled. "We can't leave you alone for one second, huh?"

"I think I found something," said Aelita. Aelita led us into a small passageway.

"Hurry up; teddy's getting real angry."

"Okay, okay."

"The tower can't be _too_ far away," announced Aelita. We walked in the direction that the tunnel was facing, until a Megatank attacked us as we ran out of the tunnel.

"Houston, we have a problem." We dashed until the passageway ended, and we were in virtual sunlight again. We had the activated tower in sight.

"Tower, found," I said to Jeremie.

"Great; well done! Now all you gotta do is deactivate it."

"Just give me a moment to say hello to an old buddy of mine."

"Cut the courtesy. You only have 50 life points left. Don't let it hit you!" The Megatank opened up, and it started to charge its vertical laser beam. I pushed Odd out of the way, and I was devirtualized, as I fell forward. I came out of one of the scanners, and I went upstairs. Kris was nowhere in sight, nor did I smell him.

"Where's Kris?" I asked.

"What? He's here...wait..."

"He must've been sent somewhere else."

"It's now or never...go on Aelita, it's up to you." The bright light engulfed us as we Returned to the Past.

Thanks for reading :) If it seems like I'm trying every last thing to avoid "said", it's because my LA teacher keeps going "Said is dead! Said is dead!" The more reviews I get the quicker I'll try to get the story out as quick as I can with homework and a broken charger.

Rubric:

0-3 Reviews = 4 Days

4-6 Reviews = 3 Days

7-9 Reviews = 2 Days

10+ = 1 Day


	7. BE1 The Ursula

This is non-canon; has nothing to do with anything... I was bored...

It was a nice, quiet, peaceful day. I was laying down in the forest, propped up against a tree. I was sipping on my enjoyable herbal blend, wishing that I could fall asleep.

"Da da da da da da duh," my phone went off. (AN: Für Elise)

"What?" I snapped, slightly agitated.

"Hurry to the factory!" I got there in about five minutes.

"Why are we here?" asked Ulrich.

"A new sector just showed up on the holomap!" exclaimed a very excited Jeremie.

"What is it?" asked Odd.

"You'll have to go find out." We all went down into the scanner room.

"Wires, transfer. Wires, scan."

"Password?"

"Elegance."

"Virtualization." All four of us appeared in the Mountain Sector of Lyoko.

"Walk towards the edge of the sector, towards your left. There should be some sort of passageway."

"Wow," said Odd. "I'm speechless for once." We crossed the bridge, while it crumbled after every step we took.

"Jeremie, the bridge fell into the digital sea!" exclaimed Yumi.

"There's no escape!" rumbled a deep, demonic, but slightly feminine voice.

"Who was that?" I asked. The so-called sector was a crater-filled floating island full of lava pools and volcanoes.

"Welcome to..." There was a silhouette of a teen girl that looked around 14 in age. "THE HELL SECTOR! Mwahahahahaheheh!" she coughed. "My cape hurts."

"Creepy!" exclaimed Odd.

"I damn you all to the deepest pits of Hell," she said in her demonic voice. "I can do that, now!" she exclaimed in a girlier, feminine voice. "Poof!" The ground underneath us collapsed, and we all fell into one of the many deep, dark abysses. I landed on my feet, but everyone else landed splayed in awkward positions. We all walked until we were outside a gigantic, pitch-black palace with sharp, pointy, blood-red spears surrounding it.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in...THE NIGHTMARE PALACE! There's a gift shop, too!"

"What's in it?" asked Odd.

"DEATH! And various assortments of weapons and Neopets. I just love those things."

"Webkinz all the way!" yelled Odd.

"Die! Poof, no you don't even deserve a foop!" Five skeletal demons came and took Odd away into the... "Dungeons. I can read the narrator's mind, I'm _that_ good."

"Okay, then..." I replied.

"Would you like the normal or express tour?"

"Normal," Yumi answered.

"Well you all get the express tour! That'll be 45 life points each." Her hand morphed into a gauntlet with pointed knives attached for fingers, and she stabbed each one of us in the chest, right near the heart, with it.

"What?" we all asked. Blood came out of the holes in our chests, until binary code patched it up.

"Why were we bleeding?" asked Ulrich.

"Because I said so! And now, you'll feel like you just got stabbed." Everybody but me fell to the floor, writhing in pain. "Time to start the tour!" she exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"No I didn't!" I'm the narrator, so I'm right; ignore her.

"Why you little &*#$!" We walked down into the dungeons. "Here you will see me demonstrate three of my many torture devices from my collection on your little friend here, Odd. Your the next contestant on _OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!_

The demons brought him over to her.

"The flail!" She hit him with it.

"Ow!"

"The stretcher."

"I feel three inches taller! Ah, it hurts to walk!" he exclaimed as he collapsed.

"And to finish it off... the guillotine!" The demons carried Odd over to the spiked instrument of d... "Not doom, DEATH! D-E-A-T-H! DEATH! Get it right!" Odd got devirtualized as...

"No he didn't! Anyone who gets maimed in my sector go to my hell." If you narrate for me one more time I'll...

"You'll what?" I'll write you out of this FanFic!

"You wouldn't!"

"Which is?" I asked.

"The Land of Ponies and Unicorns and Rainbows and Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice!" She sped up the last part. "I know I did."

"You mean Heaven," said Yumi.

"No, I said what I meant and meant what I said!"

"So you like Dr. Seuss?" asked Ulrich.

"Who the h*** is he? If you look to your right, you'll see the man-eating plant room, but if you look to your left, then you'll experience the wonderful room filled to the brim with lethal hunting supplies."

"Are we going in there," asked Yumi, scared.

"No, but you are," she said as she shoved Yumi in there.

"Bear trap? BEAR TRAP!" we heard her scream.

"Yumi!" Ulrich ran in the room after her. "Yumi where are... LIVING CHAINSAWS!" he screamed.

"Since you are the last on my tour, I make you the prince."

"What if...?"

"Silence, son!"

"You never gave birth to me!"

"That's only a possibility! I'm Ursula, by the way."

"I'm leaving." I pulled the gauntlet off of her hand, and I stabbed myself repeatedly with the blade.

When I woke up, I saw Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi stirring.

"Let's jump," I commanded. We all jumped over the edge, and we plowed straight into the Mountain Sector. Everybody, except for me, was instantly devirtualized. "Seriously?" I saw the entire Hell Sector fade into darkness, along with the clouds that make up the Heaven Sector.

"I'll be back," she called.

"Great! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Hi," said Aelita.

"Hi."

"There's an activated tower in the Mountain Sector! Get there immediately!"

"Okay." We ran over to where the tower was located. I scouted out the tower, ahead of Aelita. Two Megatanks popped up, out of nowhere. One was on a ridge, about five feet above the other Megatank. They both opened up and shot their lasers at me. I did a mid-air barrel roll to avoid it.

"Hurry up, Ulrich just got impaled!" I quicly shot them with electricity, and they were killed, right as they devirtualized me.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Near the bridge." I created a spacial rift using my sword. I appeared next to a frantic Yumi, and an, almost, deceased Ulrich. Ulrich had a fragment of metal wedged directly in his chest, a centimeter short of his heart. They were both sopping wet, as it looked like Yumi had just saved Ulrich.

"Get out of the way!"

"No, he needs me!"

"Sorry," I replied as I blasted her out of the way. She hit her head on a tree and blacked out. If I hadn't have trained, the blood would have made me frenzy. I traced my sword around his impact wound. I could see the bright light coming from the factory. _Jeremie thinks this will save him._ I yanked the metal out of him, and a fountain of blood spurted out of his chest. My sword started glowing red, the blood flowed back into him, and the wound began to heal right as the light hit us.

I was back to the relaxing forest. _Guess that I can't relax, _I thought as I dashed to the dorms.I checked by Odd's room, and he was crying.

"He...he..."

"THAT STUPID TRAITOR! HE TOOK THE EASY WAY OUT! I just want it all to end," screamed Yumi, as Ulrich walked in, looking nauseous.

"It was so easy; I didn't feel any pain!"

"What are you..." I picked up my sword, and I hit all three of them with black energy. Odd collapsed onto the bed, and Ulrich and Yumi fell to the floor. Jeremie walked in, looking scared.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," I said as he collapsed.

Update Rubric is still the same...

Ursula is a friend of mine from school, and you'd just have to meet her to see what I mean in this eppy... and possibly more if you have any ideas for BE's (bonus episodes) then review! Please, please review :)

Thanks to my friend Julia (superj2012) for reviewing... here's a pic she made of Grant: /r/f3cin6/7


End file.
